Apex Legends - Biochemical Romance
by Merlin of Kensington
Summary: Gibraltar is in love with a toxic teammate.


The silence was tense. Gibraltar could hear the faint squeaks of rats echo through the air vents. The market was a forlorn, abandoned place. Rust and other unidentifiable stains sprawled on the walls and the ceiling. The corridors between the now unmanned stalls had a faint but perpetual stink of rotten vegetables. He crouched, hiding in a stall right next to the main gate, his peacekeeper shotgun loaded and his gas mask tightened.

"Deploying the last gas trap." Caustic's report came through from his earpiece. "The data we gather will be invaluable."

Next to Gibraltar was a bloated canister. He knew the plan: only two squads were still in the game. The ring was about to close, and the market was the last place that would still be inside the ring, as Pathfinder had found out. Gibraltar's team had arrived earlier than the enemies had, and laid down canisters that would release toxic gas upon contact with enemies. Enemies would have to hurry into the market to escape the ring, only to be blasted in the face with vision-obscuring toxic gas. When that happened, Gibraltar, Caustic, and Pathfinder would emerge from their hiding spots and attack.

Gibraltar's heart raced. He liked this sensation of bloodrush in the final showdown of an Apex Game match. It made him feel alive. And he liked fighting alongside Caustic. Their respective talents fit so well together: Gibraltar was the Shielded Fortress who excelled at holding positions, while Caustic was the Toxic Trapper who thrived in enclosed space.

Gibraltar stole a glance at the far side of the market. He didn't see Caustic. _Good_. Gibraltar mused. _That means he's hidden and safe._

"Are you ready, my friends?" Pathfinder asked.

"Yes." Caustic reported in a cold, distant voice. "I am ready to watch some insects writhe in agony." Caustic's words were somewhat disturbing, but Gibraltar liked it.

"I'm all-ready, brothas." Gibraltar finished.

At the next moment, the familiar announcement echoed through the entire King's Canyon. "Warning. Ring closing."

Gibraltar summoned up a holographic mini-map in front of him. He saw the red zone closing in, with the market being its new center. His chest tightened. A drop of sweat silently slid down his forehead. His teammates weren't speaking, and for an instant, he wondered if Caustic was safe. He wanted to protect his teammates, especially Caustic. And then he heard scurrying and grunting. He held his shotgun.

The main gate opened, and chaos erupted.

Gibraltar heard footsteps. Three people. The sources of the footsteps scurried into the market, and almost at the same moment, Caustic's canisters exploded and filled the market with green gas. One of the enemies, a woman, coughed heavily, while another, a man, roared a curse. The last one yelled at his teammates to stay together and hurry for cover deeper inside the market.

"Let's go, brothas!" Gibraltar said into his mic.

Gibraltar emerged from his hiding spot. Thanks to his gas mask - designed by Caustic – he was breathing normally in the toxic surrounding, and he could clearly see the three shadows through the green clouds. The three enemies were choking on the toxic gas, but still standing and holding their weapons. The woman seemed to have noticed his presence and aimed her wingman at his direction. Gibraltar smiled at it and activated his Gun Shield, a glowing energy barrier that covered all of him from the front, with only an opening for his peacekeeper's muzzle. The enemy fired, only to have her bullets absorbed by the shield. Then Gibraltar aimed at her head, pulled the trigger, and knocked her down in one hit.

The other man shouted another curse, and darted to take cover behind a column. He threw two grenades, which then drop next to Gibraltar's feet. Gibraltar calmly threw out his Dome of Protection, a dome-shaped barrier made of a light, and braced himself inside. The grenades exploded outside the dome, while Gibraltar remained unscathed.

"Using grapple." Pathfinder reported. Before any more bullet or grenade came, Gibraltar saw Pathfinder fly through the green clouds and straight into the enemy. With a flying kick and a series of shots from his flatline, Pathfinder knocked the enemy down.

"Nice teamwork!" Gibraltar praised. Two enemies down. They were close to victory. "Caustic, how's your side, brotha?"

No response.

"Caustic, do you hear me?" Gibraltar tried again.

No response.

Gibraltar went stiff. Did the last enemy managed to slip away and got Caustic? The Apex Game was, as a general rule, not lethal, but he didn't want to see Caustic get hurt. This reminded Gibraltar of the incident: He had been riding a motorcycle and feeling the adrenaline rush. Then there was a mudslide, a disaster that struck while he was feeling all powerful.

"Don't worry, brotha! Gibraltar is coming for ya!" Gibraltar almost shouted into his mic, and raced towards Caustic's position.

The green cloud was thick. Gibraltar's vision was starting to get blurred. The gas mask must be malfunctioning, he thought. He couldn't see anything other than the floor right next to his feet, and relied on his spatial sense to know his directions. Then there was a sound of gunshot. He accelerated his steps, thinking about Caustic. Then he saw a shadow ahead. A man. Slightly shorter than him. Wearing a gas mask. It looked like…

Before he could completely slowed down, Gibraltar had bumped into Caustic. The next moment, they were falling, and then Gibraltar found himself above Caustic, having pinned his left arm on the floor in time to not crush his teammate under his weight. Their faces were just a few inches apart. Both of them had donned gas masks, and through Caustic's mask, Gibraltar could see his cold gaze, and started to imagine his lips. Gibraltar barely managed to stay focused.

Caustic remained still for a second before he requested, "Please get off me."

Gibraltar awkwardly rose and offered to help Caustic up, while Caustic coughed and rose on his own. The green toxic clouds started to dissipate. Right ahead, Gibraltar saw the alive, but now unconscious, body of their last enemy.

"I was worried for you, brotha. Great to see you safe." Gibraltar laughed and held his peacekeeper over his shoulder. His heart was still racing from imagining Caustic's lips.

"I was... giving the test subject a more glorious end." Caustic stated, his expression impossible to read through his gas mask.

That was awkward. Gibraltar tried to think of something to steer his mind from imagining Caustic's lips. He was interrupted by Pathfinder's voice, "Victory! High five!"

Gibraltar and Caustic turned to see Pathfinder, who was holding a hand up for high five. Gibraltar felt grateful and high-fived him. Pathfinder then turned to Caustic, who ignored him and summoned a holographic screen that started to display hundreds of numbers. At that, the monitor at Pathfinder's chest turned into a sad face.

"We have a winner." The announcer chimed in.

After that, the three of them boarded a supply ship and headed for base. Caustic spent the entire time jotting notes and analyzing numbers on his holographic screen. Notes and numbers about how the enemies' body had reacted to the toxic gas, Gibraltar knew. Meanwhile, Gibraltar daydreamed about Caustic's lips, wondering what Caustic had felt when he was on him.

Gibraltar did notice that Caustic hadn't expressed contempt like he normally would towards most things.

#

Afterwards, the team went to a bar to celebrate their victory. They drank and laughed and fooled around. Most of them. Gibraltar had a drinking game with Bangalore and almost lost. Mirage tried to get a young woman's number while his holographic self poured holographic wine for them. Pathfinder, Lifeline, and Bloodhound chatted while watching the antics. Wraith and Caustic sat alone in their respective corners, Wraith sipping sake while Caustic worked on his holographic screen. From time to time, Gibraltar glanced at Caustic while drinking, hoping that Caustic would look back at him. But Caustic's eyes were fixed at his screen, except when he coughed.

By the end of the evening, the team had decided that they would train in the next morning, and then everyone said goodbye and headed for their respective living quarters. Gibraltar was so drunk he could hardly stay upright, but he remembered to seize the chance to speak to Caustic before they parted way.

"Hey... brotha. Can you look at my gass mask?" Gibraltar reached into his pocket for his gas mask, and handed it to his teammate. "Back at the market, ma' vision started to blurred halfway through the ambush. I think ma' mask isn't working properly."

Caustic received the mask, and inspected the eyepiece for several seconds. "The Nox Vision must be malfunctioning. I can repair it, but I need to return to my apartment to find my tools."

His head filled with alcohol, Gibraltar asked before he could think clearly, "Can I… follow you to your apartment?" Then he immediately regretted it. Why would Caustic, of all people, allow others into his apartment? He scoured his mind to come up with an excuse. "I mean… wee need to wake up early to train next morning. I'd... love to return home tonight with ma' gas mask with mee."

That was terrible. Gibraltar was prepared to see Caustic's eyes narrow with contempt - the look Caustic typically showed to his enemies as he finished them while giving a speech on how he was better than them.

But the eye-narrowing didn't come. Caustic flatly replied, "That is... a laudable sentiment."

Gibraltar was surprised. The next thing he could remember was that they were walking silently towards Caustic's hovercar. On their ride to Caustic's place, their conversation didn't go beyond Caustic giving him advice on how to stay sober. And amidst the passing lights from traffic and buildings, Gibraltar's head was filled only with one thought.

Was the romantic feeling mutual?

#

Caustic's apartment stood at the top floor of a building. It was half living quarter and half laboratory: The steel door slid open upon recognizing Caustic's face and voice, and the entrance's wall was lined with canisters. Gibraltar asked Caustic what the canisters were for. "A defense system. I have connected these canisters to the facial recognition system. If the system's scan shows that I am not the person who enters, the canisters spray acidic liquid at the intruder." Caustic answered. The living room – if it could be called a living room – was a forest of clogged flasks and tubes that contained liquids and gases of various colors. As he almost tiptoed his way through the place, Gibraltar couldn't help but wonder if Caustic would be breaking any law if not for the fact that they were in the Outlands.

"Don't touch any of the chemicals." Caustic told him. Then he walked ahead for a workbench, taking Gibraltar's gas mask with him. Caustic grabbed one of his droppers and a flask of colorless liquid, and smeared the liquid onto the eyepiece of the mask, and then he reached for another flask of liquid. Gibraltar didn't have any idea about the science behind what Caustic was doing, but he enjoyed watching Caustic work: Caustic's eyes were totally fixed on the mask and his tools. Those were the eyes of a man who had dedicated his life to his work, so dedicated he was at times willing to use… controversial methods. If Gibraltar was to be honest, Caustic could be rather disturbing sometimes, but the intellect and eloquence he demonstrated were also charming.

Gibraltar lost himself in observing Caustic. It had passed so fast. Gibraltar felt like only a few seconds had past when he heard, "The Nox Vision should be operating normally now." Caustic stated as he put his tools back where they belonged, and walked forward to hand the mask back to Gibraltar.

So it was over. Now he had to leave. Gibraltar's heart sank. "Thank you, brotha!" He made himself grin as he took his mask. "Now ah can go home and sleep."

Caustic stayed silent.

_Well, there'll always be another chance._ Gibraltar mused. _Today ah got into his apartment. That's progress._ He started for the door. But Gibraltar was a huge, drunk man, and the minefield that was Caustic's living room was crowded with flasks and tubes containing strange chemicals. As he took his step, Gibraltar accidentally knocked a flask over. It shattered on the floor, releasing the lime green gas trapped within. The gas spread and wrapped around their boots. At the next moment, Gibraltar bit his lips as he felt a burning pain in his feet. The pain then climbed upwards, and spread to his lower legs.

"What's this!?" Gibraltar shouted.

Behind his mask, Caustic's eyes twisted into a look of pain. He commanded, "Take off your clothes! This substance can quickly soak through fabrics!"

Gibraltar listened and almost tore his boots and clothes off himself. It took him a few seconds more of the burning pain before he was stripped all the way down to his underwear. Then behind him, he heard Caustic command, "Go to the bathroom and rinse your skin with cold water!"

Gibraltar hurried towards the bathroom and scurried into the shower, using cold water to rinse his feet, lower legs, and the lower part of his thighs. Once the pain faded away, he sighed in relief, and leapt out of the shower so that Caustic could use it at once. In the next instant, Caustic strode into the bathroom.

Gibraltar froze.

Caustic had also been stripped down to his underwear, but still wearing his gas mask. Realization dawned upon Gibraltar as he saw Caustic's body: _Scars_. Scars and withered-looking wrinkles crawled all over Caustic's body, from the chest and the plump midsection, all the way down to the feet. So this was why Caustic was always fully clothed. As Gibraltar stared, Caustic looked away, perhaps uncomfortable with the gaze. Gibraltar then remembered to silently move aside to let Caustic into the shower. Caustic turned on the shower and rinsed his legs.

Presuming that Caustic didn't want his skin condition seen, Gibraltar tried to be polite and looked away.

That was awkward. Caustic was the one who broke the silence, "In case you are wondering, you are beholding the result of years of experimenting with corrosive chemicals."

"Ah... see." Gibraltar swallowed. "Ah promise. Ah won't tell anyone what I've seen, brotha."

Caustic continued rinsing himself in silence, and turned off the water once he finished. There was a pause before he spoke, "… Marvelous."

By the time they were back at the living room and the gas had all been sucked into the air vents, their clothes had already turned into a black heap of smoking former fabrics. Gibraltar made a call to Pathfinder and asked him to bring new clothes he could wear.

"What just happened in Caustic's living quarter must have been exciting." Pathfinder commented.

The first thing Caustic did was to cover his entire body in a large bath towel. "Do you still feel any pain or stinging?" He asked like a doctor talking to a patient.

"No."

"Superb." Caustic commented, "Then it is unlikely to leave scars on your body."

"Ah am... sorry." Gibraltar apologized.

"I should have organized my living quarter with greater caution."

Gibraltar studied Caustic: He was thinking about Caustic's lips, and Caustic's body. Caustic coughed. _He's always coughing. It must be another aftermath of experimenting with toxic chemicals._ Gibraltar mused. Then Caustic turned his back at Gibraltar, clinging to his towel, as if trying to hide his scars, as if he was scared of his scars being seen. For a moment, Caustic looked… vulnerable.

Was it the alcohol? Gibraltar found the courage. He approached Caustic from behind. His hands went onto Caustic's shoulders. Then he leant forward, and kissed Caustic on the neck.

Caustic froze. "What are you doing?"

Gibraltar kissed him on the neck again and confessed, "Ah like you, Caustic. As in, ah want to be your boyfriend."

"I… have no time for romance." Caustic insisted, but he was blushing. "I have a substantial amount of research to conduct."

"I can help you with your work." Gibraltar responded, "I'll act as your guard. I'll help keep you safe while you test your gases and collect data on the field, just like what wee've been doing."

Caustic didn't respond at once, but he didn't try to get out of Gibraltar's embrace, either. His head filled with what was perhaps alcohol-induced boldness, Gibraltar went on to fondle Caustic. His hands moved to touch Caustic's scarred arms. Then one of his hands was on Caustic's chest, while the other was on Caustic's waist. Caustic's skin was rough with scars, but not unpleasant to touch. His arms were hard and muscular, while his midsection was soft with fat and slightly jiggly. As Gibraltar felt Caustic's body, Caustic's hands moved up, his gas mask fell to the floor, and he turned to meet his lover's eyes. Gibraltar finally saw all of Caustic's face. His face was handsome and unscathed by the corrosion, and his lips were as full as Gibraltar had imagined. Gibraltar smiled.

"Does my condition... not bother you?" Caustic asked.

Gibraltar knew what his lover was feeling. He shook his head, and kissed his lover on the cheek. "I love you, Alex. I love your single-minded devotion, your intellect, and your eloquence. Everything about you."

Gibraltar continued to caress his lover, and this time, Caustic caressed him back. Soon enough, Gibraltar's hand reached Caustic's rear. He grabbed Caustic's buttock, making Caustic jump. Just a moment later, Caustic's hand reached between Gibraltar's groin and found his hardening manhood. The two didn't need to speak to know what each other desired.

Caustic made the suggestion, "I shall… go cleanse my rear."

Gibraltar was pleased. "Go ahead."

It had taken Caustic a few minutes to finish the cleansing. Once Caustic emerged from the bathroom, Gibraltar wasted no time and moved forward to hold Caustic and kissed him on the lips. It was a deep kiss that lasted for three seconds. He could feel Caustic's beard brush against his chin. "Alex, I will protect you and keep you safe, so that you can focus on your research." Gibraltar promised.

And that was how they went into the bedroom.

#

Alexander Nox had a King-size bed. Gibraltar sat down heavily on the bed, pulling Caustic on top of him and kissing eagerly. Gibraltar had been waiting for this moment for so long. He was burning with desire.

Caustic kissed back hard, his arms wrapped around Gibraltar's neck. He spread his legs over Gibraltar's thick thighs, and ground down against his manhood, moaning into a kiss. Gibraltar kept it slow as he thrust his hip up to meet Caustic's touch, trying to give some friction without hurting Caustic. When he reached the deepest point, Caustic gave another moan of pleasure.

"Gibraltar…" Caustic was panting. He sounded like he was out of breath.

"OHHHH, Alex…" Gibraltar moaned, and leant forward for another deep kiss. Caustic gladly received it, and ran his hand through Gibraltar's hair. Then Gibraltar pulled out and, with an upward thrust, went inside Caustic again with greater force. Caustic moaned more loudly.

Passion. Lust. Yearning. All combined together in a searing reaction that melted their bodies. They were becoming one.

How long did the whole thing last? Gibraltar didn't know. Kissing and holding and moaning in pleasure, they were out of breath by the time excitement finished it for them. Gibraltar saw stars, and as he reached his climax, he felt a rush far more pleasurable than the one he felt in any Apex Game match's showdown. Caustic came at the next instant. As he did, he dug his fingers into Gibraltar's shoulders. It was a little painful, but Gibraltar enjoyed it.

Gibraltar gave out a tired but pleased sigh as he flopped back into the bed. Caustic rolled over to lie in Gibraltar's arm, his own arm thrown across Gibraltar's board, muscular chest.

"I am testing a new gas tomorrow." Caustic revealed, "If this experiment succeeds, it is going to increase our damage output by at least 20%. You will be there, right?"

Gibraltar smiled, and ruffled his boyfriend's hair. "I'll be your shield. I'll keep you safe from those insects. You can focus on collecting data."

Caustic kissed Gibraltar on the cheek.

As they cuddled in silence and enjoyed the warmth of each other's body, Gibraltar heard a digital chime echo through the apartment. After that came Pathfinder's voice, "Are you in there, my friends? I have brought your clothes. Can I come in?"

Gibraltar tried to rise from their bed to open the door for Pathfinder, but Caustic stopped him before he could. "He will be fine." Caustic said, "The acid defense system only works on humans. Mostly."

Gibraltar laughed, and remained in bed to enjoy Caustic's presence a little while longer. He would be Caustic's shield. That's the only thing that mattered to Gibraltar now.

Actions


End file.
